


Psychically Linked

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons discuss the elephant in the room. Fix-it fic for 3x05. Angst and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychically Linked

They had been working in the lab for days now. They were making progress, but they still had a lot of work to do on the monolith, or what used to be the monolith. Jemma was engrossed in a particular problem when she realized that Fitz had stopped working and was just staring blankly at the wall, clearly lost in thought. He looked like he wanted say something but just couldn’t quite find the words. She hated when he got silent like that, because she knew exactly what he was thinking about; The massive elephant in the room that they had been avoiding since she had told him the truth. She knew they had to talk about it eventually, she just didn’t want it to be now.  
“Fitz, I-”  
“I understand, Jemma.”  
“What are you talking about Fitz? Understand what?”  
“I understand… if you want to be with Will. You know, after we get him back. I’m not...mad, really. I know you think I am, but I’m not. You thought you would never get home, and I can’t blame you for that. If anything it’s my fault for not finding you sooner.” He looked down at the floor, avoiding her eyes. _He can’t even look at me._ Jemma felt like she’d just been punched in the stomach. She couldn’t stand how much she had hurt him, was still hurting him now.  
“Fitz that’s ridicul-”  
“Jemma,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just let me finish.” He sighed and looked up, his piercing blue eyes boring into her. “You know you’re my best friend, and I’ll always help you no matter what. It’s my duty as your friend, and a SHIELD agent to help you save Will. And I’ll always be grateful to him for helping keep you alive, even… even though I’m sure you would’ve been fine on your own.” He smirked, but his gaze quickly turned somber again. “But,” his eyes had begun to water. “I’m also in love with you.” He let out a shuddering breath, like he’d been holding those words in for a while. Jemma was speechless. It was like his confession at the bottom of the ocean all over again, except this time he wasn’t about to sacrifice his life for her. They were safe in their lab. “I don’t need to tell you that because you already know, and I can see how guilty you feel about it. I just want you to know you shouldn’t. You don’t owe me anything, you never did. I don’t know… it’s like, every time I think we’re getting somewhere something happens to split us up. Getting dropped into the bottom of the ocean, getting eaten by a giant space rock...” He let out a bitter laugh and shook his head. “I guess the universe just really doesn’t want us together.”  
Suddenly Jemma felt angry. This wasn’t fair. She cursed herself as she began to cry, but she just couldn’t help it. Why did the timing always have to be so awful? Why couldn’t things just work out for once?  
“Jemma…” It pained him to see her cry like that. he took a few steps forward while still keeping distance between them. “It’s okay. I just… I’m gonna need some time to get over you, that’s all. But we’ll get through it, you never have to worry about losing me as a friend, cause it’s not gonna hap-”  
“Screw the universe!” She yelled a little too loudly.  
“What?”  
“You said the universe doesn’t want us together… well tough, because I want us together. And I know you do too so screw the universe.”  
“But… what about Will? I thought...”  
“Ugh, Fitz… You have to understand; I never thought I would get off that planet. I’m sorry for losing hope that you would save me, and maybe you can never forgive me for that, maybe you shouldn’t. But what Will and I had was born out of a sense of hopelessness. I figured, If I was gonna be stuck there forever, it would be in my best interest to move on from you.”  
“Yes, I know. And I’m telling you it’s okay. You moved on and that’s fine.”  
“Fitz, you’re really not getting it. _And people say we can read each other’s minds._ I’m trying to tell you that I still want to be with you.”  
“You… what?” Now it was Fitz’s turn to be speechless.  
“Will and I formed a strong bond, one that could only have been formed in a situation like the one we were in together. But the thought of seeing you again, seeing the team again, that’s what kept me going. The thought of finally getting that date…” At that, a blush crept into Fitz’s cheeks. “Even after I met Will that’s still what kept me going. Yes, I hit a low point where I lost all hope. And I’ll never stop apologizing for that. But when I saw that flare, I knew it was you, beyond a shred of doubt.  
“Y- you did?”  
“Of course I did. I still want to be with you, Fitz. That is why you asked me on a date six months ago, right? So we could finally cross that line?  
“Well, yeah. But I guess I just figured you wouldn’t want to cross it... any more…”  
“Well, you thought wrong, because I do. I’ve been waiting six months to cross that damn line! I understand if you don’t want this, want us, anymore, especially after how much I’ve hurt you. But I just want you to know that what happened between me and Will never erased any of the feelings I had and still have for you. I… love you.” She waited for him to respond, but he just stood there gaping at her. “You have no idea how much it killed me that I never got to tell you that. Fitz… please say something.” He had no idea what to say. So he didn’t say anything. Instead he wasted no time closing the distance between them. Before Jemma could even register what was happening, he took her face in his hands and captured her lips with his. It was far from perfect, messy with tears, and there was some teeth knocking involved. But once Jemma got over the initial shock of Fitz’s lips on hers, _he really has quite soft lips_ , she responded enthusiastically, placing one hand on his neck and using the other to grip his curls. As she deepened the kiss, his hands found her waist, pulling her as close to him as was humanly possible. Not wanting to stop for anything, but realizing that they would run out of air soon if they didn’t, Fitz reluctantly broke the kiss. He rested his forehead gently against hers and chuckled.  
“What?”  
“Nothing it’s just... for two people who are supposed to be psychically linked, we seem to be pretty awful at communicating.”  
“Yeah...” She wanted to say something, but the way he was looking at her like she was the only other person who existed sent all coherent thought out the window. She studied his face for a moment, taking in his stubble, the curve of his jaw, his glistening eyes. She wanted to remember everything about this moment. She beamed up at him, caressing his cheek with her thumb. “Well, what am I thinking right now?”  
“That… you want to continue doing what we were just doing a few seconds ago? We were doing it quite well, I have to say...”  
“Oh, Fitz,” she muttered as she leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
